callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M16A4
Isn't that a M16A2 showed on the picture? I'm pretty sure A4 as a grip like the M4 Rathoz 20:06, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :You are incorrect. The only difference between the M16A2 and the M16A4 is the M16A4's carrying handle is removable with a Picatinny rail under it. The M16A4 does not come stock with a foregrip and, for that matter, neither does the M4. Smiling Jack 21:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Correct, but there is a version of the A4 that uses a safe/semi/auto fire selector. Thekilla, active as -=UrF=-Anonimous 19:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed MW3 weapons I was just wondering why the M16A4 isn't in the List of confirmed weapons. I was looking at the list (not survival mode list) and it wasn't there. Crazywarfire 03:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Crazywarfire :Just never got added, thanks for pointing it out. Carbonite 0 03:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Removed Statement Removed the following statement: "It is advisable that while playing online, the player uses the 'gun and run' tactic, as the target may have an automatic and will most likely kill the M16 user before they could finish them off. Though this is a good weapon to use with the ACOG sight as there is minimal sway and a good amount of damage is delt to the target." This statement is either incorrect or mistyped. At any rate, it is more appropriate under the 'Using' section, in which case this particular topic was already discussed. Incrognito 07:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Usage section I've noticed that in the 'usage' section, it says: t is often recommended to play with your penis on the motrway, although this is wildly inaccurate. And unlike most other semi-automatics like the G3 or pistols... I've removed the first part of the sentence, and removed the 'and' on the start of the 'And unlike most other...' Yeah, that was vandalism, obviously. They seem to be in full force today (I imagine Mommy let them fake sick or something today, otherwise they'd be at school). I've reverted it to the last good revision.--WouldYouKindly 14:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) This weapons looks good but there's one thing I don't like about it "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE 3 BULLET BURST FIRE LIKE THE FAMAS IT'S MAKING THE GUN CRAP". In real life the gun is fully auto which makes it good in real life.Andrew nicholson 17:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'd say the gun's powerful enough as it is. And I don't believe the M16A4 actually is full-auto. It was full-auto in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's campaign, which was incorrect, if I recall correctly. Moozipan Cheese 19:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Trying very hard not to be amused by penis on motorway but is innacurate crap ::and you remember correctly, the old A2 and A1 M16's are full-auto, but the real gun (the M16A4 in current service) is 3-round burst or semi. (no goddamn clue about the A3) Don't spew things 'bout guns you don't know. actually, the FAMAS is the one that should be fully automatic. (and have a 25 round mag, but that's beside the point) And if it was fully-auto with that firerate and damage. ohmygawd. TNT LotLP 19:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the FAMAS was made three round burst due to balance issues, very similarly to how other guns have had certain nerfs *such as the carbines sway in CoD4* to prevent them from being "overpowered". As a random note, is it just me, or does the M16 seem better in CoD4? Although it's probably not due to the stats, but rather, that in CoD4 there weren't many guns the could top the M16's power? I seem to do a lot better with the M16 in CoD4 then in MW2... :Yeah, the M16 was way too powerful in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and it's not as good in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 because every other weapon more or less matches it. Moozipan Cheese 18:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The M16A2 does not fire in full-auto. The M16A3 does :D Toilet Bowl Soldier 12:23, 15 March, 2919 (UTC+8) I prefer to have the perks: Sleight of Hand (pro), Stopping Power (pro) and Steady Aim (pro) with my M16 for it takes too many burst to kill an enemy without stopping power Shadows Gun 05:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Iron Sight Picture If any of you know how to upload a picture of the iron sight for Modern Warfare 2 than please do. The one we have isn't the best, theres a branch from a tree blocking some of it. E.TALE 17:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Heartbeat Sensor I would just like to point out that while reading the M16A4 article I noticed that there is no mention of the heartbeat sensor being fully visible while looking down a RDS or holographic sight in MW2. As I have not played MW1 I don't know if it applies to that game as well. I think it would be in order to add that fact to the article. thank you kindly 19:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC)MokuzaiAkarshi I'm a huge fan of the M16A4 and i use it whenever I can and no, the heartbeat sensor isn't FULLY visible while using the RDS or Holographic. Shadows Gun 22:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Do NOT post speculation about the Black Ops M16. We don't know anything about it yet, and misinformation doesn't help anyone. Damage Does anyone have any idea whether the damage rating is 40-30 for each bullet in the burst or is divided by 3 per burst? Armored Cavalry 02:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Since it kills in one hit, it's per bullet. Epochalyptik 02:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I've had to fire two bursts at one target to kill it, and I was firing medium range and not through any surfaces. Armored Cavalry 02:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) They were either Juggernauts, using Painkillers, or you weren't putting rounds on target. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 18:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Same facts in Trivia. I've been noticing that there are same facts in the 2 trivia's in the M16A4 page. Should we make a General section? -- Soldier 01:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Trivia is for trivia and facts. therefor, we should not make a general section. Mobilized 00:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Video Where do you find the video with Black Ops test run with the M16A1? :You can see it here. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Message my talk page to tell me. Commisar1945 15:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Merge with M16A1. M16A1 and this page don't need separate pages. We should merge them and retitle the page M16. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 02:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Why??????? There two different guns. they stay separate. Mobilized 03:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Technacilly not. In real life, the Black Ops version has a outward appearance as the M16A1. Even though they have a different name, they still are linked to one real life gun. Isay merge it with the M16 Americangunner521 01:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Real life has no effect on this wiki. CoaZTalk 01:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Damage Dropoff this page claims that the M16A4 has a slightly shorted damage dropoff distance. what is the signifigance of that and how long is that distance (i.e. 5 feet). i think it would be useful for players that wonder anything about that like I have (but i honestly dont care. the M16A4 is the best assault rifle anyway. i just want stats) . MOBILIZED I guess they did this 4 balance, but by giving it a damage-dropoff, they made the FAMAS overpowered as well.- The Asian Gangsta' 05:33pm, September 2, 2010 What i'm trying to figure out is the distance between the M16A4 and FAMAS dropoff. They say that the M16A4 has a slightly shorter damage dropoff but I want to know how long that distance is (i.e. 5 feet). Mobilized 01:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Rate of Fire vs FAMAS The wiki claims that the FAMAS & the M16A4 both fire at 925 RPM per burst, but when playing MW2, the M16A4 seems to fire much slower than the FAMAS. Has anyone else noticed this? Skulldragon GC 16:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :They both have the exact same stats, save the reload time and damage dropoff distance. 16:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::And recoil. They have different recoil, too. Imrlybord7 16:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ::i have noticed that, i use 2 use the m16a4 but i relized the famas is faster then the m16a4 so i use that. there both good but i prefer the famas. Excuse me.... But what does "BLUE4" mean? stands for Blue Forces, referring to the NATO soldiers that have blue helmets ;) RC95 18:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :NATO does not use blue helmets, "Blue Forces" is an umbrella term for friendly forces. ZachHerring 18:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :NATO soldiers don't wear blue helmets. That's United Nation. -- 10:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : Camouflaged mags Someone posted on the trivia that the M16A4 is the only weapon that has its magazines camouflaged, but that's not true: just look at the AK or the RPD. RC95 18:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Merge with M16' In MW1 Multiplayer challenges, this gun is referred to as the plain M16. But that's not the point. Why have THREE seperate pages for the M16A4, the M16, and the M16A1. They are all variants of the same weapon. I request a merge. I say no. and sign ur posts HighbornBEN10 01:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the M16 and M16A4 could be merged, but not with the M16A1, as it behaves very differently, being fully automatic. RC95 17:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) MW3 ROF Maybe it's just my impression, but from the gameplay of MW3 with the M16A4 i think that the ROF has been reduced to 750 rpm or similar... someone else noticed too? But I repeat, maybe it's just my impression RC95 17:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I put damage as 40-30 because within range it does 2 shots to the head to kill and three to the chest/body. At long range it does 3 shots to the head and 4 to the chest/body as seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELeEknH0Rho&feature=feedu noting that this means that it must do at least 49-35.714... at close range and 35-33.333333... damage at long the logical assumption is 40-30 as both are the medians and in every installment of CoD it's done this much. -XboxHat XboxHat 03:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Appearances in MW3? In Campaign, I can only find the M16 in "Goalpost". is this the only mission it appears in or am I missing something? 19:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) M16/G36c draw time The G36c has a slightly slower draw time (0.4 seconds) than the M16 (0.35 seconds) in CoD4, this can be confirmed in the iw11 file (of duty folder\main\iw11\weapons\mp). If you want to dispute the fact, please look at that file first!!! Thekilla, active as -=UrF=-Anonimous 19:14, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Um, I thought there weren't supposed to be any "strategy guides" on the wiki...what's with all the weasel wording? I know it doesn't say "it's best used with..." anywhere but it still is hiding bias. I know most people consider it as it is depicted, but what if someone believes it to be the best CQC weapon in all the games it's been in (maybe, the burst fire is quick, lethal if you're on target, and wastes a lot less ammo than full auto? Obviously debatable but it's more just respecting the "agree to disagree" code)? Or does Community Concensus override this? I'm just new, any advice would help so I don't just keep having my contributations undone, lol. Holographic "Glitch" To my knowledge IW has never confirmed that the holo sight in MW2 reducing recoil is a glitch. It COULD be a conscious gameplay design choice, much as with the M40A3 ACOG damage buff of the naked AK damage buff from CoD4. Until there is definitive spoken proof from IW or former IW employers, it can't be definitively called a glitch, and calling it as such would be speculation. Brainwasher5 (talk) 17:06, March 12, 2018 (UTC)